SparkClan The Lost Prophecy
by Cassandra Recarndo
Summary: As Cloverkit arrives in SparkClan, she never expected to meet Eaglepaw, a cold apprentice that wants nothing to do with her. Oddly attracted to him, she finds herself absorbed in his tale of seeing an old SkyClan cat, and finds herself stuck in a phrophey


The kit was hurt. Badly. Cloverkit limped around the forest, blood trickling down her left hind leg. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the premises, and settled on a patch of leaves for a resting point.

_Damn that Clawkit. _She thought to herself, _if he hadn't overreacted, I wouldn't be sitting in this mess. Everything is too mushy, and my paws are loosing the tough feel that they used to have in SkyClan._

It then occurred to her to try and heal her wound. Her tongue rasped over the gash in her ginger thigh, memories of the dog attacking her flashing in her eyes. She winced at the stabbing pain that seared through her body and wished she could rest, but she heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

Ears pricked up, she stood up in a protective stance, but stumbled as her leg gave out.

"But she's hurt!" A tiny squeak came from the bush.

"But nothing. She's on our territory and must be warned of such." A tom's deep voice breathed, almost inaudible.

"You know, I can hear you." Cloverkit called out. Inhaling a quick gasp of air, she tried to walk closer to the bush. Just then, a cat no bigger than her, jumped out of the bush. His fur was bright orange, like hers, but his eyes were amber. Everything about him was energetic, all the way up to the way he was fidgeting around.

"Hi!" He said loudly, "I'm Lionpaw!"

"A lousy apprentice that needs to learn caution." Growled a large cat that followed Lionpaw out of the bush. His fur was dark blue, making his yellow eyes stand out. "I'm Moonclaw. Lionpaw's mentor."

Recognition of the names sent a flag up in Cloverkit's mind. "You belong to a clan?" She asked, hope welling up inside of her.

Moonclaw looked astounded, but Lionpaw answered happily, "Yes! SparkClan, home of the brave."

Cloverkit beamed, "Finally! I have found you!"

"I'm sorry, but how can a kit be looking for us? We've never seen you around here." Moonclaw spoke up finally.

"I'm Cloverkit from SkyClan. Your leader Firestar saved us and brought us together again!" She said, sitting down. "I'm afraid that we need his help again."

The two clan-cats were silent, and even Lionpaw wasn't jumping around. Cloverkit cocked her head in confusion before Moonclaw spoke. "Firestar… He's dead. Died many moons ago."

Devastation crashed her hopes, her shoulders drooping in disappointment. "But… But… He can't be dead! We need him to fight off the twolegs!"

"If twolegs have infiltrated your camp, then I'm sorry, but all you can do is run away. That's what we had to do." Lionpaw said, sounding oddly wise for someone so hyper. "When Firestar saved your clan, we were in a different home. This is our new camp."

Cloverkit was silent, fighting back the large yowl of despair that longed to escape her lungs. "So I was proven a fool…" She mumbled, ignoring the two cat's confounded looks. "Alright, take me to your new leader, please." She started to walk, and winced. "Or your medicine cat."

Exchanging looks, the apprentice and the mentor came up to her, letting her lean against their pelts. Their muscles were tense and ready for her to strike out, but she just relaxed, letting most of her weight go onto Lionpaw. Something inside of her told her that his stance was more of a protective stance, and she really hoped that he didn't have any feelings for her. She wouldn't have time for romance when she was going to save her clan. Then again… they had told her to never come back because her assumption was impossible. So should she settle down here? She was different, and didn't belong here, but they seemed ready to take her in.

They walked through a thicket of thorns, and found themselves surrounded by cats. Scents of all kinds surrounded Cloverkit, but she could distinct the SparkClan scent in each one. For a kit, she was very well trained with smells and self-defense, which did surprise a lot. As they walked further into the camp, more cats started to come out to see them. Whispers of curiosity corrupted her thoughts, making her growl inside. She hated gossip.

"What have we here?" Said a light voice from a den bigger than the others. A snow white cat came out of the cave, walking majestically over to Cloverkit. "A wounded kit?"

"I am Cloverkit of SkyClan." She said loudly, but her voice was shaking. "I wish to speak to the leader of ThunderClan."

"That would be me, missy." The female cat purred. "I am Featherstar. What is it that you seek?"

"For now, simply a place to heal. Then, some recruits. My clan has been infiltrated by twolegs and seeks help."

Featherstar was silent, surveying the small kit. "How old are you?" She asked randomly.

"Four moons." Cloverkit said, confused.

"And how long have you been traveling to find us?"

"About two."

The crowd of cats started whispering rapidly, the shock of her young age freshly awakening new gossip.

Featherstar, however, was silent. "They sent you?" She asked, once the chattering had died down.

"No. I sent myself." Cloverkit said slowly, "I was banished from the clan for believing that Firestar could help us, so I came to find your clan to see if you could help us."

"You mean, to help you." Featherstar chuckled.

"No-"

"Yes. They didn't want help, yet you came. You wanted our help to prove them wrong." Featherstar's tone was scolding, but a smile played at her mouth. Cloverkit was stunned. She didn't realize the anger inside of her that had built up from being refused. Maybe Featherstar was right… "Either way, our medicine cat Sparkleheart has seen you coming to request our help. I'm afraid that all we can do is offer you a new home, seeing as we are at war with SeaClan at the moment."

Cloverkit sighed, nodding her acceptance. "Very well then. Please, Featherstar, accept me into your clan."

"Welcome, my young kit, to SparkClan."


End file.
